Shattered Stars
by YamiAnzu1
Summary: Money and fame doesn't always make hapiness, it usually causes trobule, or pain. Tea Gardner, found this out harder than anyone she'll ever meet, and now her heart has torn in to 2 directions. Once on her own, what will become of her?
1. Default Chapter

**- - - - » « - - - -  
****Default Chapter**

**Authors Notes-->  
**I am a HUGE Yami/Anzu fan. She is with Tristan, because that is how my story begins, give it time, it won't last. **;-)**

**Introduction-->**  
Set in New York, in a run-down apartment rented out by platinum musical artist, Tristan Taylor; living with him is his girlfriend of 8 months, Tea Gardner, a Broadway show dancer (mainly in tap). After several sleepless nights of self-reflection, Tea makes a firm decision and carries it through.

**Couples-->**  
As far as Tristan / Tea, they won't last, not under my watchful eye, just check my name. Definatly, _not._ You better believe the whole Serenity/Kaiba thing will though, that won't leave anytime soon. Who knows, maybe even Mai will soften up enough to love another? Valentine _is_ her name, you know. **;·)**

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--

**Please, **read & review, and don't hesitate to be constructive. No, not destructive, no flamers, you'll just be deleted. Thank you, and enojy!

**:heart:YamiAnzu**


	2. The Past is in the Past

**- - - » « - - -  
****Chapter 1 – The Past is in the Past**

**Disclaimer-**  
I love YuGiOh, but I do not own it. I do not own any other well-known musicals ever mentioned in my works. Though, I wish I did own those as well.

**Authors Notes-  
**Tea is my favorite character, FYI. Anywho, this chapter will basically be about the past year of Tea's life. It will _only _go up until the "present" time in the story. It will not continue on to what's happening now, only background information is given in here.

It is sort of-really-mainly to help you decided if this is something you want to read, and if it is, then it's telling you what exactly the details are. I hope you enjoy!

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

The current date is May 2, 2015

**1 year ago - Domino**

"_Tea! I'm sooo happy for you!"  
"Yea!! I bet he likes you, it's **so** obvious!"  
_"You think, girls? I hope so.."  
_"Tea, if he was anymore ga-ga, I think I would have gagged by now!"_  
_giggles all around  
_Tea blushed lightly.

**8 months ago – Battle City**

"_So is that a yes?"  
_Tea blushed like mad. "Of course."  
_"Soo.. I'll pick you up tomorrow… what-"_  
"Seven's fine!" _"Seven it is.."_ He took his leave until tomorrow night. Tea shut the door and headed to her room. She sighed and fell down on to her bed, staring lost in to her ceiling. "I can't wait 'till tomorrow.."

**5 months ago – Battle City Central Park**

_He takes a ring out of his pocket "This is for you, I want you to wear it." _Tea gasped. _"It.. would mean the world to me."  
_"I.. I. I would be honored to!" She sat there in blushes and a stare, smiling at the class ring he placed on her finger.  
"_I wasn't exactly the jock on campus, but I sure did play a mean solo at the games.."  
_"It doesn't matter, everyone is great at something, I'm sure your songs were absolutely radiant!"  
"_Incomparable to your beauty, but they were something to gather for." _She blushed a light rose color. _"I love you, Tea."  
_"I love you too, Tristan."

**1 month ago – 23 Lakes St. Apt. 5; New York City, NY**

"I can't believe you! You know that's my favorite pair of shoes, how am I supposed to live with you for the rest of my life when you don't know the FIRST thing about me!" Tea looked out the window down to the dumpster adjacent to the apartment building.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn' know. I'll make it up to you, 'kay?" She just looked down disappointed, slightly breaking down. "Tristan, when I promised you the rest of my life, I thought you knew what you were asking," she looked down once more, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my shoes, try thinking next time you wanna ruin something of mine."

"But my records! MY RECORDS!" At this point she was about to scream but refrained from getting too loud. "TRISTAN," with that getting his attention she carried on, "yours no longer exists, it's ours now, okay? If you can't see that, then.."

Tristan stood up, "then what?"

She looked down and then towards the door, "nothing, I'll be right back, I'm getting my shoes back before someone else does."

On her way down, Tea began to realize that things will always be like this. Change is not impossible, but in someone like Tristan, a multi-millionaire, multi-platinum record superstar, they will never see their flaws she thought. She finally reached the dumpster and claimed her shoes. To her right on her building, she noticed a poster for an audition at a local dance studio for a part in "Jekyll & Hyde" this coming weekend."

This would be very new to her, she had never sung and danced, though she loved singing when alone, to her music or in the shower, or whenever she was by herself and quiet took over. Tea pulled the poster down and brought it up to the apartment along with her shoes, to show Tristan. In all her excitement, she had practically forgotten everything about being mad at him for the shoe incident.

"Tristan, Tristan! Look what was on our building! It's this weekend! Oh my gosh, I can't waaait!! I am so there. I must practice day in, and day-" Tristan stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She looked slightly confused. "No.. not that I can recall, what is it?" Tristan sits down on the black leather loveseat and kicks off his shoes. "Ha ha, Saturdays are my foot massage days, babe," he put his arm around her and brought her to sit down "you would'nt want these pups to get sore now, would'ya?"

Tea stood up in protest. "That is ENOUGH! Tristan!! You cannot be serious! Think about someone _else_ for once! First my things thrown out the window, and now you want your feet rubbed instead of me getting my big break?" She threw a pillow at him and stormed in to her room.

He sat there indifferently, yet slightly offended. "_Sheesh, what's gotten in to her?_"

Tea marched out of her room with her suitcase and dance attire on; Tristan stood up before she could reach the door. "Where do you think you're going little miss?" She dropped her suitcase, "little miss? That's exactly what is driving me out of this hole!"

Tristan grabbed her wrist and pointed around the room. "THIS HOLE? Well! Let me tell you TEA GAAAR-DNER, this **HOLE** is the BEST thing that will ever happen to you! And if you so much as take ONE more step toward that door, you will never see another piece of gold so exquisite again unless you're looking through GLASS!"

Tea took a step back towards Tristan so she was only a foot away. "You're right. Thank you.. thank you for reminding me to give these pieces of shit back to the dump they came from!" She took off the ring he gave her those 4 months ago, along with his heart and shoved it at his chest. As she proceeded towards the door, she turned around. "And this is for throwing my shoes out the window! TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" Tristan fell to the floor in a loud moan faster than ballet shoes to a dumpster after Tea kicked him where it counted.

"I'm out of here, loser. Consider this wedding OFF."

-·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

Please,read & review.  
Should I continue?  
Should I shut up NOW?!  
Please, do tell me today!

**Yours until next time,  
YamiAnzu****1**


	3. Finding Tea in many places

**- - - » « - - -  
Chapter 2 – Finding Tea in many places**

**Disclaimer-**  
I love YuGiOh, but I do not own IT, OR Yami, though I wish I did.  
He's a hottie. D  
And I don't own Kinko's copy-making-place-store(or care to)! Thank you.

**Authors Notes-**  
This chappie is the beginning, Tea is just starting off with being on her own, and not having Tristan there to lean on when times get rough. She is about to learn what life on her own (for once) is really like. Reader Reviews Ch. 1-  
I like getting reviews from my readers, and love when they're honest, good or bad. So every new review I get, will go in the chapter after I receive them. Thank you all, again, for reading!

**

* * *

**

**FadedSilence 2004-11-28  
**That was a pretty good chapter. I like how you gave Anzu some attitude, it's nice to know that she not always about kindness and friendship. Keep up the writing, can't wait till the next update.

**Meli Connor** **2004-11-28  
**Continue! Its great so far! I cant wait until she get with Yugi! It was a little confusing at first, though.

**White Ninja Spy 2004-11-28  
**YEAH! GO TEA! That's so good so far! You gotta write more ASAP!

* * *

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**The current date is May 2, 2015**

**One month after Tea left Tristan**

The streets were cold, for a night in May, and Tea was stuck in same motel she had been in for a month now. She didn't get the part in "Jekyll & Hyde" because, as the director put it, she didn't have the 'street flair' to be Lucy (the head whore.)

With not much else to do, Tea sat alone on a bus stop bench thinking to herself as she waited for the next bus to Domino City. _"I don't know what I was thinking. I can't live without support, I don't even have a consistent job."_ She looked around and rose as the bus pulled up, as she boarded the bus, she noticed a familiar face.

"Tea Gardner," said a confused looking profile to her right. "Huh?" As Tea turned to see the face she smiled with great relief. "Joey! Oh my gosh, how are you! It's been ages.." she smiled and sat down to hug him as he looked happy to see her. "Yea' been quite some time since I've been to Battle City though, that could be why. I was just on my way home, but why are you heading to Domino this chilly spring's day? Is it because of, well, you know who..?"

Tea went a little more in to depth about her and Tristan and Joey just nodded.

"Yup, I saw that one coming. He got his big head from his guitar, he thought he was _so _cool, it's where he lost it. Don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother, and we used to be so close as some, but he replaced me with his music, and rationalized it by his _love_ for the art." Tea had some trouble comprehended it, and pondered as to why that was so wrong.

"Because he didn't love it, he loved being loved by all his fan girls, and having you there; as far as lyrics, he loved how it was what society demanded, and how he could make it. He loved his money, too, but never really the music that escorted it to him."

Soon after Joey finished his story, the bus pulled up on a small street near Grandpa Moto's card shop. The 2 decide to drop in to visit Mr. Moto, them being in town and in front of his store.

_**:DING:**_

As they entered, they noticed a slight discoloration and weight loss in Mr. Moto from the side from a-far. He seemed oddly different, but still the same height.

Tea took a small step forward, "Mr. Moto?" Yugi turned around while fiddling with some cards in his hands, "hello and welc- AH!" Yugi jumped back and rubbed his eyes frantically as he thought he was seeing the past. "You guys; HEY!"

**Back in Battle City; 23 Lake St. Apt. 5**

"Hahaha!" Tristan looks down to the streets filled with fan girls chanting his name, and all the posters with his face in hearts. "You see, Mokuba, the life of Tristan isn't all that bad."

Mokuba Kaiba refused to become a minion of his brother Seto once he turned 16, so decided to become one of "Tristan's guys" before Tristan became so, snooty. He now makes good money, and doesn't want to leave the job because the pay is too good, and can eventually start a corporation of his own someday with his earnings. His dream has always been to mass-produce duel monster cards, and now at age 20, he can finally achieve his dream within the next 10 years of his life. It's really not all that far once you've worked for this snot for the past 4 years.

"You're right, Tris, I like it here, plus, I think that one sign down there has_ my_ face in it." 0o Tristan looks down instantly, "wow, I think you're right! … But since it's only one, I'll let it slide." Tristan glared at Mokuba, "now go prepare my bubble bath! I have a big show to do, and I need to be at my utmost best."

"Yes sir." As Mokuba walked down the 20 foot ceiling and chandelier graced hallway, he noticed a piece of paper coming from under Tristan's bedroom door. _?"Huh? What's this?" _Mokuba's eyes did not fool him as he read the flyer with a note attached in black and blue inks. "Dear Kinko's, thank you for your making an exception to my needs, it is greatly appreciated and your check will be sent as soon as the finished product is in my hands. The concert is big, and must send the message. – Tristan Taylor" On the bottom was a shorter note in blue ink: "Dear Mr. Taylor, we hope this suits to your need. We kept a copy for ourselves, we were sure you wouldn't mind. XD"

Mokuba looked at the poster attached to the note. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S TEA!"  
((Author's Note: NO, she is NOT naked, it is merely a costume. ))  
On the poster, Tea was wearing a red bikini with black lace over, and had her hair almost nearly pulled up behind her.

"Where did Tristan get this! No, more like WHY!" As Mokuba kept freaking out he was contemplating snatching it to hide or not. Tristan walked down the hall as he finally decided to grab it to run off, "HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!"

Mokuba let out a rather girly scream and headed down the hall only to be stopped by 2 of Tristan's guards. "Secret Tristans! ((also known as what Tristan calls his very own 'secret service' men)) Put him in the basement and give me my poster back! MAKE IT SNAPPY! I'm off to a bubble bath, Mokuba, did you start it? … WHAT!!? Fine. I'll do it myself. … WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! Poster in MY ROOM, now!

The guards exchanged odd looks from the poster and slid it under the door. Tristan paused to correct them. "What? It's for my show! None of the world will know it, but it's merely her audition outfit from "Jekyll & Hyde," but _everyone_ _else_ will think Tea Mallory Gardner is a SLUT! A PORN STAR, A COMMON SKANK!"

As Tristan manically laughs his way in to the bathroom to take his feminine bubble bath, the guards walk swiftly away in fright to their quarters.

Tristan sits in his bath with his glass of red wine with a smirk on his face, "that little whore has it coming to her, she should have never left Tristan Orthiwel Taylor."

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**Please** keep on** r**eading **&** **r**eviewing.  
How was it? Lame? Awesome?  
Please tell meee!

**Yours until next time,  
****YamiAnzu1**


	4. The golden years are gone

**- - - » « - - -  
Chapter 3 – The golden years are gone**

**Disclaimer-**  
I don't own YuGiOh,  
or "A Christmas Carol"...  
or.. Yami. - runs off and cries Authors Notes-  
Here we will find out what happens to Tea & Joey, and if that really _is_ Yugi behind the counter. Why would he be there anyhow? 

And what the hell is Tristan thinking!? THAT may have to wait a chappie. XD Sorry!

* * *

**Reader Reviews Ch. 2-**  
I like getting reviews from my readers, and love when they're honest, good or bad. So every new review I get, will go in the chapter after I receive them. Thank you all, again, for reading!

**mariks1andonly**** 2004-11-29  
**hey there I love the story! I hope to see more chapters soon! Keep up the good work! BYES!

**norestar-angel**** 2004-11-29**  
I only just started reading this story and so far so good:D. I am looking forward to when Yami comes in the picture and Tea becoming independent:). Update soon! Angel...

P.S If you like Yami & Tea fics would you like to read mine?

A/N I'd love to, norestar-angel! **((to all you out there, **I recommend her song fic: "I Think it's Love." Very nice!

* * *

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-  
A week later…**At 'Grandpa' Moto's card shop**

"Yugi?" Tea leaned in inquisitively, "is that you?" Yugi turned around to face them. He had aged well, ((A/N- not quite as hot as Yami, but hey ahem)) and was nearly the height of Joey. "Yea! I own this place now, pretty cool, huh?"

Joey looked around at the dust filled shelves and empty spaces, "uh, yea Yug' it's, great."

"I thought you were at Battle City Yugi, becoming famous and learning the tricks and getting the Egyptian God cards, did you ever get them all? Wasn't that your dream?" Yugi turned around looking slightly bothered. "Tea, this is the family business, and as family I think it's my responsibility to tend to Grandfather's shop, don't you?"

"No, it's your grandpap's, I would think Yugs'." "Joey, he died 2 years ago. I came back here to manage the place and help the cash flow, besides Bakura occasionally stopping in to work a weekend or weeknight shift, I'm the only one here."

Bothered by his inactivity, Tea stood up. "If you're always here, when do you have time to do things for you?" Even more bothered, Yugi stood up clenching his fists, "I just don't, okay? What is with the third degree?"

"Gosh Yug, nothing like a little PMS in the afternoon, huh?" Tea hit Joey immediately and whispered as Yugi went to sort some things out on the bare display shelf near the door. "Joey, he looks really bothered, and pretty alone, not to mention depressed, can't you be a little more compassionate?" Joey scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in agreement.

As Yugi went towards the back room Tea proceeded to follow him, "Joe, wait here, okay? I'll only be a minute, I wanna talk to him about something." "Sure, yea, I'll go look at the, uh.. dust bunnies err on sale.." Joey wandered to another corner of the room, keeping watch for customers as Tea followed Yugi to the stock room.

"Hey, Yugi, what's wrong?" He slammed a box of trap cards on the back table and turned around, "what's… wrong? Jee Tea, I don't know you quite know me anymore. What ISN'T wrong?" She sat down to listen intently, "I don't know, I haven't been to Domino in over 10 years, you tell me."

"Well now, Grandpa died 2 years ago! And where's Yami? HMMM? You see him helping around here? No. You know why? He's probably out wasting his life away at a local bar, that's _all_ he does with the little pay he earns, he drinks, and after that, he takes a girl home. No, not _his_ girl, or _the_ girl, A girl, he doesn't care, he's already a father of 2, paying child support to kids he doesn't ever see. God knows where the mother or kids actually are, her lawyer hid them and claimed it was rape! I have no one anymore! Ever since we separated, I we've seen next to nothing of each other, he thinks he's the ladies man of Domino City! More like the only townie of Domino City."

"Wow, I didn't realize how things have changed so much." Yugi stood up. "No, you really couldn't imagine. People around here aren't looking for pep or cheeriness, they're looking to make a living, and make it in life without having too much trouble. You're uplifting attempts won't do it anymore, and-"

"YUGI! I GET IT ALL READY, STOP THE FUCKING LECTURE!"

"Look Yug', my past ½ a year has been nothing special, and Tristan, all he did was keep me for show, I broke off the engagement, and left him to try to make it on my own, but I had to leave that city. I'd been living in a motel for 2 months, and couldn't take it longer. I thought I could come back to something in Domino, but apparently not, sorry for your time!" Tea left out the door and Yugi sat back down looking at the box of cards he needed to stock, then Tea came back in briefly, "and another thing, I didn't come here to 'cheer' anyone up, I came here for help. Thanks, you've given me a great deal of guidance, now I know who my real friends are." She slammed the door as she left, but thought to herself, '_do I even have any?'_

"Joey, I'm leaving, I'll talk to you later, good luck with your friend there." Joey was preoccupied with "_Dark Magician Girl Monthly_" and absent-mindedly waved to Tea as she slammed the door.

**Later that evening, as the sun began to set**

((**A/N –** for all those who may not know, _italicized _is here thinking to herself.))

'I can't believe the jerk he's come to be, almost anyone in this town used to be able to express their love to him. Look at him now, no wonder his store is so dead, I wouldn't want to give Scrooge business either.

Without a real idea as to where she was going, she headed towards the house of an old friend due to increasing darkness. She noticed a very sweet, yet defined odor coming from underneath the door, and loud, yet calm music playing. Uneasily, she rang the doorbell anyway.

_**:DING-DONG:**_

As the door opened, Tea anticipated the usual purple-attired Mai Valentine she had come to know years ago, but that is far from what she saw.

"TEA?!" Mai had exclaimed sort-of over the loudness, "what on Earth are you doing here?" Tea just stood there, almost embarrassed. "I..I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"

Mai stood in the door way in a black lace robe obviously not well covered up, Tea blushed from her inconvenience, but not nearly as red as Mai. "I'm sorry, I'll come back later, and I'll give you a call okay? Ok-"

Just as Tea was about to turn around and leave she heard the music stop and a voice came to the door, far more masculine than Mai. "Babe, who's there?"

Even more shocked than before, stood Tea witnessing A boxer-covered Yami, otherwise bare to the world outside Mai's front door. He stood there, never saying a word. Tea stood as well, speechlessly for a moment, Mai then broke the silence. "Well, I'll give you a call Tea, I have your cell, I'll talk to you later tonight? We can do dessert? … Oh, wait.." a short pause set in, and Mai smirked with a smug look upon her face, "Yami here, and myself will probably have had seconds. Maybe next time dear? Buh-bye.."

As Mai shut the door abruptly, Tea's heart began to finally break from everything Yugi had told her, and everything and everyone she had just seen in the past hour. She walked away almost in a running pace from Mai's front door and headed over to the bar, she needed a drink herself.

On her way there, she began to reminisce about her days with Yami and mere teenagers..

**(( flAShbACk )) 10 years ago:**

Laughter was everywhere as Tea and Yami flew above the fields nearby each on their duel monster dragons.

"Stop that, you! Why can't Hyuzanryu ever win! Sometimes I think you like being mean to me Yami Moto."

"_Ha, what ever gave you that idea, hmm?"_

_"You're such a preteen, you'll never change."_

The 2 dismounted from their monsters and sat down in the tall grass. _"Where do you think we'll be a year from now?"_ Tea was always thinking ahead, she wanted to spend her life with Yami, but never gave it more than a thought. _"Probably still dueling, traveling, and hopefully in Battle City by then, if Yugi ever gets his keister moving!"_

Tea just giggled as she always does after Yami talks, and laid back. _"Do you think we'll still have this much fun as adults, or are we going to be boring and wear suits to our jobs?"_

Yami looked over to Tea, _"do you really honestly think that'd ever happen? Were gonna duel our lives to the fullest, and no matter what, be BEST friends, sound good Tea?" _All she could do around him was smile, _"of course, forever."_

**(( ENd flAShbACk ))**

'_Wow, do times ever change…' _Tea shed a small tear as she thought about how Yugi was right, and just exactly how many women Yami has been. "ugh, such pigs. Why do men have to be like that?"

"Because it's our nature." Tea turned around to see just whom she knew that voice belonged.

"I'm sorry, Tea."

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**As if at least 4 people don't owe her an apology, who the hell could that be? Tune in next time to find out who, and how she reacts. ;-)**

**Please** keep on** r**eading **&** **r**eviewing.  
How was it?  
Please share, because I care :)

**Yours until next time,  
****YamiAnzu1**


	5. Is Anyone Home?

**- - - » « - - -  
Chapter 4 – Is Anyone Home?**

**Disclaimer-**  
I don't own YuGiOh. :pouts: 

**Authors Notes-  
**Who was behind Tea? Here's your chance to find out.. Hehe.

_Sorry it took so long, I am SUPER involved with school, I will defiantly finish this, though the posts may be some odd days apart, again, sorry. )_

Reader Reviews Ch. 3-  
Some more reviews, yay! 

**White Ninja Spy**** 2004-12-02  
**Cool You gotta keep writinf. Ciao!

**Nightfall2525**** 2004-11-30  
**so is that Yugi or Yami talking to her or is it Seto?

**norestar-angel**** 2004-11-30**  
Wow...thats all I can say great chappie, you really kpet the suspence going:D. I'll take a guess at who it is.

Either Yami or Yugi. I can't pick lol. Can't wait for the next update:D. Angel...

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**Outside with… ?**

Tea was having a hard time depicting the deep voice by the way the shadows lay on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry," Yami began to explain. "Yea, you know, Yugi warned me about you, but I didn't expect to see you at _Mai's_ house, that's utterly disgusting. What happened to you?" Yami looked down as he began to tell her the story.

**Back at Tristan's house**

"HEY! YOU, come here and help me!" Tristan summoned his guards to get his personal assistant without luck, "hey where is that clown?" "Uh, sir, he ran away and left a goodbye note and all his things, he couldn't take it here."

"FABULOUS!" Tristan tried his hardest to not scream at the top of his lungs, "well, find me a new one!" he said as he shoo'ed off the guard with his hand motions. Run along now." "Sir, the only other person in this castle besides you and us is that brat in the basement." Tristan looked annoyed, "I don't care! He knows too much anyways, I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

Tristan went in to his 'bubble' bath and sat around playing with his rubber ducky for an hour. As soon as he was out, the guard went downstairs and brought up Mokuba in to Tristan office where he waited for him.

"Well well, well, look-ie here. Bottom line kid, I'll make you an offer, you have 2 choices, no more, no less, and I'm being as fair as possible." "Somehow I doubt that," Mokuba replied. Tristan simply chuckled, holding his temper in deep inside.

"I need a new personal assistant, there's your first choice, be it, or… death. Which do you prefer?" It took Mokuba a while, and as much as he wanted to say death, he couldn't, he didn't have it in him to die, especially after seeing what he was going to do to Tea. "How can I help you, sir?" _'At least this way I have a shot at helping out Tea..' _Mokuba compensated the thought through his mind.

**Back to Domino City, 10:00 pm.**

Tea began to walk off, not wanting to hear him, or so she tried to tell herself. "Tea! I said sorry, can I please talk to you?" Tea walked off faster, as Yami walked casually after her, "NO!" her voice began to crack, "there's nothing I have to say to you anymore, I don't even _know_ you, leave me alone!!"

Tea noticed she was near Joey's house and went to open the gate to his front yard pathway as Yami grabbed her arm. "Stop it, you're acting 16 again. Were not 16, we can talk." Tea turned around to him with her head down, "well maybe I don't _want_ to, now let me go before I yell," she threatened.

Yami persisted, and didn't let go. He attempted to kiss her, and apologize for what he'd done, "YAMI!! STOP IT! What are you trying to do!?" Yami looked down, wondering why she was still mad, "Yami, you know what? You're right, it didn't work then, and it won't work now, hugs and kisses won't make everything okay." Tea turned around and proceeded to the front door and rang the doorbell.

_**:DING-DONG:**_

No answer, she read a note taped to the door, oddly enough left for her incase of her arrival:

_Dear Tea,_

_We apologize if you stopped by tonight, but we are not home. I went to see Seto and Joseph went to the card shop, please, I miss you, especially since Joey said he saw you recently, come by and visit tomorrow? Stay strong Tea Gardner!_

Lots of Love,  
Serenity Wheeler.

Tea grabbed the note and crumbled it up in the palm of her hands. As she turned around to walk out the gate back to the sidewalk, and noticed Yami still there, leaning on the bars with his arms and legs crossed. "Well, looks like you have no where to stay, hmm?"

She walked right past him and continued her quest on towards a night's shelter, "forget it Yami."

"Whaaaaat?" Yami asked as if he didn't know exactly what he was inferring, "I was merely pointing out a fact." Tea turned abruptly, "no, you were inferring a fact, and no." She kept on walking, as she began to turn a corner Yami grabbed her arm gently, "then where are you going to stay? The Wheelers aren't home-" "Well, I-" Yami continually interrupted her as she began to suggest things hopefully. "-and Yugi and you had a quarrel.. and I _know_ you wouldn't sink to asking Mai."

"I can stay in a motel." Yami refrained from laughing, "and how do you plan on paying? I'm assuming you were going to ask Mai to stay with you, because you don't have the money, am I right?"

Tea let out a loud sigh, and succumbed to Yami's offer to stay at his apartment for the evening. "But Yami, this means nothing more than someone helping someone out, right?"

Yami looked slightly disappointed, in more ways than one though, "I was thinking more like… a friend helping a friend, is it not?" Tea looked at Yami uneasily, "I suppose." The 2 set off to Yami's apartment complex and he set up pillows and blankets on his bed for Tea.

**38 Veranda Place, Domino**

"You can have the bed, you need more rest than I do." Tea tried hard to not make a comment on his 'busy night' with Mai as she nodded and smiled for his generosity, "thank you."

As she reached the doorway, she turned around curiously, "where will you sleep though?" Yami turned as he hustled about, "oh, don't worry about it, I'm not real tired."

"You will be getting sleep this evening though, right?"

"Maybe."

"Yami, it's unhealthy, pleas be sure to get some rest this evening, okay?" By saying that, she realized she cared too much for him to mosey around the house all night on the count of her needing sleep, especially when it was not his fault.

"Okay," was the reply, as he sat down to drink some coffee he had brewed while she preparing her sleeping quarters for the night. After about an hour of Tea watching Yami from his bed, sit at the table without movement, she couldn't help see him like that, it was breaking her heart. She rose out of bed, and slowly walked in to the kitchen to find him half dozed off. Tea took his arm and slowly walked him to his bed, have asleep Yami inquired, "where will you sleep then?"

Tea let out a heavy sigh; she knew she gave in to him, in a way, "on this side, if that doesn't make you uncomfortable." At this point, Yami was so tired, yet wired on milk, in a way it made him pass out nearly instantly, but not too soon to the point where he missed what he's wanted to see since he was 12 years old.

Tea was fast asleep peacefully right beside him.

Yami smiled as he put his arm around her waistand fell asleep within minutes.

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**Was it…  
A) **weird  
**B)** awesome  
**C)** scary  
**D)** emotional tear tear  
**E)** all of the above

Thank you for reading!

**Yours until next time,  
****YamiAnzu1**


	6. His Way? No Way

**- - - » « - - -  
Chapter 5 – His Way? No Way.**

**Disclaimer-  
**I don't own YuGiOh; or Yami. shoulders give out; bawls on keyboard OH! Pocky either:- 

**Authors Notes-  
**Tea was already asleep... what is _she_ gonna think when she wakes?

**sorry it took so long, I am SUPER involved with school, I will defiantly finish this, though the posts may be some odd days apart, again, sorry. ) **

**OKAY: **So it has definitely been a LONG time sorry; so without having to read the other chappie if you don't want to: catch up! Basically, Ms. Friendship has no friends right now, except Yami, who _seems_ willing to change his ways for this girl. He's been busy lately, his latest with Mai. Tea caught the 2 of them, both of which COMPLETELY off guard. She's now staying at his apartment due to nowhere else to go. Now what?

**Reader Reviews Ch. 4-**  
YAY! Thank you for immense patience, viewers! 

**peachi goddess**** 2004-12-08**  
i chose... B! hahahahaha! i can't believe that Yami was such a user though. That's not like him, but i really like the story so update as soon as possible!

**White Ninja Spy**** 2004-12-05**  
Lol, I would have to say it's e) all of the above

**Nightfall2525**** 2004-12-05**  
now that was good. so when will she meet SEto and what will Yami think

**Dark-Shiva annonymous 2004-12-05  
**awesome!

**XXR.I.PXX**** 2004-12-05**  
That was a really good chapter  
Either Yami or Yugi. I can't pick lol. Can't wait for the next update:D. Angel...

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**The next morning**

As the sun rose, and the clock struck a quarter past seven, Tea rose to something straddling her waist; it was Yami's arm. She almost fainted at the sight, forgetting she had officially declared herself separate from Tristan. Quietly, she picked his arm off, and watched him roll over with a quick snore, as she left the bedroom.

"_Oh my God, I can't stay HERE!" _She thought to herself, _'he's doing this on purpose. He ran out from Mai, I'm just the catch of the evening.' _She hadn't seen him the previous evening, due to falling asleep, it was a long day after all. To keep busy and her mind off certain things, she began searching the fridge for breakfast foods, unsuccessfully. She opened the door to find a carton of half-drank cranberry juice, a box of Pocky, two condoms, and a cordless phone. She closed the door and began to walk around the corner to the bathroom, still thinking about the fridge. _'What in Ra's name…'_

She was cut of by Yami walking out of the bedroom groggily, "hey," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Hey," Tea replied as she walked uneasily over towards her belongings. "How long have you been up, Tea?" "Not real long.." "Want to go out for breakfast this morning?" She thought for a minute, where exactly was he getting the money to keep this place? Why did he have what he did, _in the fridge?_ How was he keeping up with life, and things like going out to eat? Did he have a job at all?

"Yami, don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather you not wasted your money on me." Yami smiled slyly, "never worry Tea," as he always said as children; Tea found it a significant amount easier then. "Okay," she agreed anyways, to seem less obvious she was in-the- know of some possible secrets.

They walked down the city streets until they came to Tony's, and Italian eatery, though it didn't look like it had much breakfast food. They were seated in a cozy table booth for two and began to skim the menu. "I don't know what to get, they really don't have breakfast foods here, do they?" "Nah, but I'm not really a breakfast person either, sorry about that." "It's okay Yami, thanks for taking me out, maybe we can catch up a bit today?" Tea suggested with a hint of deviation on her mind. "Ofcourse, I'd love to."

Little did Yami know, Tea wasn't about to jump back in to bed with him, she felt a trend with his eating habits, and later discovered confirmation. After ordering, she carried on a conversation about his life, job, friends, and so on.

"I really don't talk to many of our old friends anymore, to be quite honest." "I see, me either really, Tristan was whom I had most contact with, afterall, we were engaged." Yami's jaw dropped slightly at the acquiring of this history, "oh, I didn't know that, I-I I'm sorry to hear." "Yea, not a big loss really, don't sweat it, that's why I'm here anyways. What about you though, what do you do for a living?"

Yami sat up and began a spiel about his daily life, "I work at a resale shop quite a ways' away, we put up items for reselling, I guess you'd call it." "Ah, I see, they sometimes have nice things there, what are the customers like?" "Uhh.. I- they're nice." Tea had serious doubt about this job, she could see the lies pouring between his teeth as he spoke to her, "that's great! Good to hear yours is well also."

"I'm thinking of going to audition for the part of Cossette in _"Les Miserablès_" tomorrow at one, so I won't have to bother you after tomorrow, the theatre holds each of us for the full 3 day auditions. Would it be okay if I stay one more night at your apartment?" The food was being set down, "ofcourse, I _insist._" Tea smirked misleadingly at Yami, knowing she had more to find out before tomorrow morning, "that's very generous of you, thank you."

Tea began to eat her spaghetti and meatballs; the dining room clock 10 am, and Yami indulged himself in to his three-cheese lasagna. "No problem, hun.

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

gasps TEA! You naughty girl… what WILL she do next?

I'll tell you later, not now, shhhh.

**Yours until Yami pimps me onec and for all,  
****YamiAnzu1**


	7. Once In There Is No Escape

**- - - » « - - -  
Chapter 6 – Once In; There Is No Turning Back**

**Disclaimer-  
**I don't own YuGiOh; or Yami. –Thanks Ra- 

**Authors Notes-  
**Tea was already asleep... what is _she_ gonna think when she wakes?

**OKAY: **So it has definitely been a LONG time sorry; so without having to read the other chappie if you don't want to: catch up! Basically, Ms. Friendship has no friends right now, except Yami, who _seems_ willing to change his ways for this girl. He's been busy lately, his latest with Mai. Tea caught the 2 of them, both of which COMPLETELY off guard. She's now staying at his apartment due to nowhere else to go. Now what?

**Reader Reviews Ch. 5-**  


**Nightfall2525**** 2005-04-10  
**so Yami gets money for sex not good.update soon this time please

**Nightfall2525**** 2005-04-10**

why did Yami rap Tea for does he not love her? And when will Tea find out what he is doing to her. what next he will get her drunk and have Duke and some others over to RAP her as will when will he fell sorry when she is died?

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**Back at Yami's Apartment**

"What days do you work, exactly?"  
"Uhhmm the days change weekly."  
"I see, and I'm not a burden?" Yami takes her hands in an attempt to entrance her; Tea plays along, "absolutely not."

"That's good, I _hate_ being a burden." Tea walked off to look at the Monday morning paper they picked up from outside, she opened it to the Classifieds section to search for work in the event the audition falls through. Yami couldn't help but being nosey after the state he had been put in by Tea's words, "what are you looking for?"  
"A job."

"Why's that?"  
"I can't guarentee I'll have a job in 4 days, I need some sort of plan."  
"You know… I know a nice little place in the back alleys that you may find… "

At this point, Tea felt it was becoming less funny as the moments passed, "what is it?"  
"A place, can I show you?" Tea felt really uncomfortable at this, but was nosey at the same time, "alright."

**At "Yami's" Place**

"What is this?" Tea walked in the doorway in front of Yami, noticing the lack of clean air, along with a few tattered pool tables and a bar in the back. Yami came to the side of her, "we call it Haven on Earth."  
"Is this a bar?" Tea asked as she listened to the soft music in the background.  
"Sort of, there are drinks here, but if you're chosen, you get some perks as well. It's quite the deal in this part of town. Come."

Tea was guided by the waist to the bar and introduced to Duke, the bartender. "Hey! Yami, whom is that set of legs you got there?" Yami looked at Tea then at Duke smirking slightly, "now, Duke, is that ANYWAY to treat my friend Tea, here?" Duke was shocked and did a double take, "this is Tea Gardner?"

"Yes, and we'll take the usual, is it open?"  
"Yea, here's the usual." Duke handed Yami a bag and gave it to Tea. "Take this down that hall, room 12, I'll be right there, 'kay?"

A slightly baffled Tea managed a confirmation and set on her way.

"Nice piece of as you've got your dick on, isn't it Yami?" Yami turned and smirked at Tea, "Ha, isn't it? She's totally out of it, without a single drink, she oughta be good." Duke let out a chuckle and patted Yami's shoulder, "don't get her preg'ed up dude, you can barely pay for the other 2, ya know? You're lucky I like _you_ more than that number 12 down the hall." Yami winked and walked down the hallway.

He felt empty inside, for the first time ever after realizing what he'd said to Duke while walking away, after 2 years of the same routine.

**Duke's Place; Room #12**

He had walked in to the room to find Tea looking around at the shambles of red and dimly lit room.

"Yami, what is this?"  
"It's… a cocktail room Tea, ever been in one?" Tea looked around, begining to believe it more and more as she noticed to liquor cabinets. "Oh, I see. Any margaritas?"  
"Ofcourse, you _want_ it, I..err they have it, let me make some; mean while, get more comfortable, if you feel desired to do so." Tea felt tired from the walk down, the smoke, the muffled sound of the music down the hall, and decided to prop her back with a pillow on the 7x7 square 'couch.' She wasn't entirely sure about this place, but for sure, she was tired.

Yami came back in with the drinks and placed them on the couch as he took a seat next to her, "you like it her? Aren't the people friendly?" Yami attempted conversation while she sipped the highly alcohol concentrated drinks, they weren't quite margaritas.

"Yea… hic everyone seems so.. friendly." Yami put his drink down and placed his hand on hers. "Aren't they? They're the best around, they helped me through… 'hard' times." She began to wonder what all the odd word usage was as she tipped the bottom of her cup up, but lost interest after seeing the ceiling through her glass, "is there anymore?" As Yami filled her cup up, she let out a large stretch and yawned, "wow, this is very comfortable, almost bed-like." Yami smirked.  
"Isn't it?" He handed her the glass and placed his other hand on her hand, on her knee. Yami sipped the last bit of his first glass, as Tea bottomed up on her second.  
"Wow! These are pretty… invigorating margaritas! Is there a special recipe?"

Yami smirked as he ran his hand slowly up her thigh, ending at her hip. "Perhaps, this is a rather… magical place, wouldn't you agree?" Tea was out of her normal conciousness, the alcohol took over her as she leaned her whole left side towards Yami slightly, "yes, I do say…"

Yami let out a small inhibited giggle, "hmmhmm, yes…" he ran his hand up her left side to her chin, brining her in for the kiss. She let out a small moan, and the rest was history.

**The next morning; Room #12**

Yami was the first to wake up this morning, and opened the bag he was given last night. He pulled out a new pair of clothes, some breakfast food, a skirt, shirt, and some panties for Tea; her audition is in 3 hours. He made sure to put her clothes by her side of the bed. After pulling all that out, he put the candles, bed sheets and condom inside, and took it to Duke at the counter.

"Burn it."

Duke took the bag and gave it to some goons in the back of the bar to throw in the incinerator; Yami returned to Number 12 to find Tea sitting on the bed looking out the window in her underwear.

"Tea!" Yami turned to the side shielding his eyes, "you may want to cover up!"  
"AHHH!" Tea grabbed the clothes on the bed and ran in to the bathroom to cloth herself. Yami laughed. '_She won't suspect a thing_' Tea came out of the bathroom in hysterics, "WHAT'S GOING ON! WHERE AM I! WHY WAS I HALF NAKED IN FRONT OF YOU?"  
"Tea, calm down dear, my apartment is being sprayed with bug pesticides, were staying at a friends house for 36 more hours, I'm sorry.. is that okay?"

As she regained her breathe and realized the logic in it, she sighed with relief, "wow, I didn't know, I must have had a small case of amnesia or something, sorry to blow up at you like that Yami!"  
"It's okay, you didn't know any better, is all." Tea smiled and walked over to him, giving him a lengthy hug.

Yami slyly let out a huge grin to himself, '_in no time_'.

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

Can this be good?

I don't know, find out next time. **:P**

**Yours until Yami tricks me,  
****YamiAnzu1**


	8. Frozen Inside

**- - - » « - - -  
Chapter7 – Frozen Inside**

**Disclaimer-**  
I don't own YuGiOh; or Yami. –Thanks Ra- 

**Authors Notes-  
**He gave her drinks to do the deed, he left it to alcohol to loosen her up, eh? Sounds about right. Read on to see what happens next.

**Reader Reviews Ch. 6-**  
**  
Nightfall2525**** 2005-04-10  
**so Yami gets money for sex not good.update soon this time please

**Nightfall2525**** 2005-04-10**

why did Yami rap Tea for does he not love her? And when will Tea find out what he is doing to her. what next he will get her drunk and have Duke and some others over to RAP her as will when will he fell sorry when she is died?

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**Room #12; The Next Morning**

Yami had left the room to socialize with the regulars and hang around with his other 'prospects' for that evening; this was nothing out of ordinary to him on a Tuesday morning. Tea had felt there was something wrong with this story, with good reason, everything led to a picture perfect Yami, from which wasn't greeted with as she reunited with him for the first time upon arrival in Domino.

With this growing suspicion in mind, Tea took off down the hallway with nothing but the clothes on her back, and the purse she'd come in carrying, she had run in to Yami and his posse, "I'm going outside for some fresh air, I'll be back later." She took off out the front door, looking around, wondering what kind of 'house' this was, and who the friend who owned it was.

**Outside Duke's Place**

"Sometimes I wonder about that boy…" Tea let out a small, indifferent fact aloud to herself. She continued down the street, eventually strolling past his building, '_it looks fine to me…Ugh, I've got to learn to stay out of others' business though, keep walking Tea…_' she continued to think about life and her current situation; as she went onward, she felt more and more tired, and craving things she never really felt before.

A man walked by, smoking a cigarette, Tea couldn't help but stop to look and take in the smell, '_mmmm_' she thought to herself; she had caught herself mid-inhalation. '_TEA! What are you thinking?_' she noticed her infatuation and pondered as to why a lifetime non-smoker suddenly felt compelled to take up the habit,'_why do I want a drag so badly? They're so… wrong…It's not like…oh stop it, Tea.' _

**Moto's Game Shop**

She saw Yugi in a far cheerier mood, serving a young boy a pack of Pharohs's Servant Trading Cards at the register. Tea walked in and smiled coyly at the adult Yugi she thought she'd never see again as the boy walked out, "hey…. Sorry about yesterday, I was pretty upset and such."  
Yugi walked towards her and apologized as sincerely as he could, "really, I am, and _should_ be! I was a jerk, can we still be okay?" This took her by great surprise but by no means was she refusing, "definitely!"

Hugs all around

"So, outta sheer curiosity, where did you stay last night?"  
"Oh, umm, no where special."  
"I see, no need to say, I won't pry." Yugi walked on to the counter to fiddle with small action figures on display. "Yami offered, and I had no where to go… I was going to ask Mai but…" Yugi looked up in almost betrayal, "YAMI'S HOUSE? And you didn't get raped? Wow, shocker."  
"What do you mean raped? Ofcourse not, I think I'd remember!" Tea exclaimed, as she felt a hint of inassurance in her heart, '_cigarettes…_' Yugi ignored his comment and carried on with the action figures, "why couldn't you ask Mai?"

At this point, Tea felt a need to confide in someone, and completely broke down on his shoulders sobbing, "I rang the doorbell, and she answered in linguiere and Yami came by later and she made it quite clear they were _very_ busy and didn't want to make it a threesome, so I took off in disgust! HE ABSOLUTELY KILLED ME, YUGI! His face, it was foreign, his eyes were black holes to me, his words were nothing but screeches, I- I- I'm sorry I didn't believe you the first time."

Yugi just hugged her in comfort, like a true friend would. That was the difference between Yugi and Yami, Yugi meant it. "Shhh," he tried to calm her, "you can stay here with me from now on, I insist; please?" Tea slowly raised her head and shook it in affirmation, "I'm so glad I got the chance to confide in someone Yugi, I was about to die of heart break. It's not like I'm going to continue on yelling at him about this, it's his life after all." Yugi looked at the floor and slowly walked behind the counter.

"What is it Yug'? Tell me, please?" He simply stared blankly at the counter he was leaning on, "Tea, I'm not surprised, everything I told you was true. I didn't get to the whole story, but everything I did say about Yami hasn't changed." Tea realized her assumptions can be more than assumptions with the confirmation of a few facts.

"Can you please tell me, Yugi? I feel I deserve to know, since I've lived with him."

So Yugi began, "2 years ago, he became… what the town now calls, a Duk-ee."  
**A/N: **Pronounced: 'dookie,' sorry guys, it's all Duke's fault **:P **

"I beg pardon?"  
"Simply, a man whore. Let's face it, he got money, he spends it all on alcohol; for himself, for his 'women,' whoever. After that, the lowly townswomen pay him for a good time, in what is infamously known as R12 at Duke's Place, a local bar, nothing but drunks and sleezes, really. Domino has changed, a lot since you've left, for the worse, I was happy you had found a life out of here once I saw what it was coming to."

Tea looked down in a look of hopelessness, "Yugi, what does R12 stand for?"

"Room #12, why do you ask?"

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

0..o You gonna be okay? Updates tomorrow!

**Yours until Yami kills Yugi then me,  
****YamiAnzu1**


	9. He Lead Her Years Later

**- - - » « - - -  
Chapter 7 – He Lead Her Years Later**

**Disclaimer-  
**I don't own YuGiOh; or Green Day's lyrics. :blows kiss: 

**Authors Notes-  
**Tea connected the dots, and realized she needed to keep walking to cool down. Eventually, she hit a few more houses.  
- I also tried something new with this chapter, I hope you like it!

** Reader Reviews on hiatus for one** **Chappie **

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

**Outside the game shop**

Tea looked around, in search of something that wasn't about to betray her, or leave her crying her eyes out.

_»I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
__»Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

She passes her old house, the one she grew up in as a child, watching the wind caress the tire swing she once played on with her friends, the ones she felt she lost forever.

_»My shadows the only one who walks beside me  
__»My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

As she walked down the lane, she noticed a group of young children playing in the school yard on the black top she once ran atop of, the cement she once drew on, she once signed names with the old gang on; the one with Yami's name in a heart engraved upon it's now glistening top, it began to rain.

_»Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
__»Until then, I walk alone._

Tea pulled the hood on her jacket up, saving her locks from the drops of sky she was being attacked with. She reached into her pocket to find the few cards she had left of her deck and decided to rest under a bus stop awning. Petit Dragon, Waboku, and the Silver Bow & Arrow were the only ones left, they only reminded her of what she lacked: youth, protection, and strength to carry on.

_»Read between the lines  
»Whats fucked up and everything's alright_

A stranger walked up to her and asked her for money, she simply explained she didn't have any, and the stranger scarily walked on and glanced at Tea, as if she'd sinned a thousand sins; Tea felt she'd done something wrong, such as believing Yami, for starters. She opened up to him, and he had practically raped her in her drunken stupor. Ofcourse, nothing she could do, she drank it voluntarily. After too long of this, she passed out from dehydration and severe stress.

_»Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk on…  
»I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
»Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk on _

After hours of restless sleep and nightmares, she woke up in a familiar room, "so, you are alive, I see."

--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

Now, before you criticize, I'd like to let it be know this: it'll make sense later guys, and if you _think think think_ about it, it'll make sense, promise. **:D**

**Yours until Yami kills Yugi then me,  
YamiAnzu1**


End file.
